


A Insustentável Leveza Da Estupidez

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Depois de receber tanta ajuda de Carly, Jack Atlus se vê obrigado a passar uma tarde com a jornalista como forma de agradecimento. Em meio às suas desconfianças e reflexões sobre suas atitudes o ex-Rei enxerga na jovem ao seu lado algo que faltava em si mesmo, coragem.





	A Insustentável Leveza Da Estupidez

O que seus fãs diriam se o vissem daquele jeito, escondendo-se e disfarçando-se como um fugitivo da Segurança? Ou melhor, quais fãs? Eles agora só tinham olhos para Yusei, o novo Rei, Jack Atlus não passava de um mero perdedor. Era como voltar a Satellite, onde sua grandeza era ofuscada pelas ruínas da cidade fazendo-o cair no anonimato pela eternidade.

Tudo era tão estúpido, perder para Yusei era estúpido, aquele disfarce ridículo era estúpido, Carly era...

Jack olhou para a jovem estranha ao seu lado, ainda que estivesse irritado com o mundo não poderia chamá-la de estúpida. Carly o ajudara até um pouco demais da conta, ela o auxiliou no duelo contra Ushio, o tirou do hospital secretamente e ofereceu-lhe abrigo. Entretanto, mesmo com toda a aparente bondade da moça atrapalhada, Jack estava começando a desconfiar de suas verdadeiras intenções. Quais tipos de mentiras e interesses gananciosos poderiam se esconder atrás das espirais de suas lentes?

— Jack, o que... — as palavras de Carly foram engolidas pelo tropeço que ela sofreu ao se deparar acidentalmente com uma falha na calçada. Jack foi ágil e segurou-a para que não caísse. — Eh...

Talvez os constantes infortúnios da garota fizessem parte de sua atuação, talvez ela quisesse apenas arrancar algo comprometedor dele, algo com o qual poderia fazer seu grande furo de reportagem.

— Olhe por onde anda. — ele falou seco antes de soltá-la.

— M-m-me desculpe, Jack.

Os dois então voltaram a caminhar pelas ruas ensolaradas de Neo Domino. Aquele passeio era estúpido, Carly poderia ter pedido qualquer outra coisa como forma de agradecimento, mas escolheu exatamente o que Jack menos gostava de fazer: estar no meio de outras pessoas. Claro, ele era o Rei e, como todo Rei, tinha seus súditos, mas Jack preferia olhar para eles de sua cobertura. Era um pensamento pra lá de arrogante, mas ele não se importava porquê aquelas pessoas que diziam adorá-lo não passavam de indivíduos falsos e interesseiros, todos eles.

— Com licença, senhor? — uma criança cruzou o seu caminho, era um garoto que não deveria ter mais do que sete anos de idade. — Você é Jack Atlus, não é?

Parece que o disfarce sugerido por Carly não era tão bom assim e Jack não se sentiu nem um pouco surpreso com isso.

— Não! — respondeu a jornalista desesperadamente. — Ele não é Jack Atlus, não, não, não mesmo!

O ex-Rei passou a desconsiderar a suspeita da encenação de Carly, ela definitivamente não era uma boa atriz.

— É claro que ele é! — rebateu o menino. — Eu o reconheceria até de olhos fechados! Sou seu maior fã, Jack! Eu sei o que todos estão dizendo de você, mas eu não me importo com a sua derrota, todo mundo perde alguma vez, é normal! Para mim você continua sendo o melhor duelista de todos!

Uma sensação acolhedora preencheu seu peito e pela primeira vez naquele dia toda a sua irritação lhe pareceu estúpida. Alguém o admirava mesmo depois de tudo, será que existiam outras pessoas como aquele garoto? Pessoas que o viam como um ser humano passível de erros e não como um Deus invicto? Porém o próprio Jack enxergava-se como o maioral inabalável, talvez  _ele_  devesse ser como aquele garoto antes de exigir isso de qualquer um.

Sem dizer nada Jack sorriu e afagou os cabelos do menino deixando-o para trás logo em seguida.

— J-Jack, me desculpe pelo disfarce não ter conseguido esconder você. — Carly parecia estar sempre pedindo desculpas por coisas desnecessárias e tolas. — Foi uma ideia estúpida minha afinal de contas, v-v-você quer que eu vá embora?

— Você sugeriu que eu passasse um tempo com você como forma de agradecimento, não é para isso que estamos aqui?

— E... você ainda quer fazer isso? Q-quero dizer, mesmo depois de ter sido descoberto?

— Não gosto de ficar em débito com ninguém. — sua arrogância nunca o deixava responder apenas  _sim_  ou apenas  _não_ , havia sempre algo dramático para acrescentar, era uma questão de vaidade.

Um sorriso enorme atravessou o rosto de Carly, o ex-Rei não entendia como ela podia ter ficado tão feliz com a sua resposta vaga. A jornalista era muito diferente das pessoas com quem ele costumava conviver e Jack surpreendeu-se ao constatar que esse fato era, de algum modo, agradável.

— Nós podemos ir ao parque de diversão! — a jovem exclamou animadamente. — Vai ser tão tão tão divertido!

_"Eu deveria tê-la deixado ir embora quando tive chance."_

____________________

— Aonde você quer ir primeiro, Jack? — Carly perguntou andando em direção à fila da montanha-russa. A expressão alegre no rosto dela denunciava que sua resposta seria insignificante, ela já havia decidido e Jack, querendo que tudo terminasse logo, não se opôs quando Carly apontou para o brinquedo.

Felizmente não haviam muitas pessoas na frente dos dois e a vez deles chegou rapidamente. Entretanto no momento em que as travas de segurança foram acionadas e o carrinho começou a se mover Carly surtou.

— J-J-Jack, eu não posso fazer isso!

— Acredito que seja tarde demais para voltar atrás. — o ex-Rei falou com seu tom monótono. Essas atrações eram, para variar, estúpidas para ele. Pilotar um  _D-Wheel_  envolvia muito mais adrenalina do qualquer outra coisa, dito isso uma volta na montanha-russa era uma distração completamente descartável.

O carrinho começou a subir o trilho e Carly ficou totalmente pálida, Jack estaria mentindo se dissesse que não se preocupou com a aparência perturbada da jovem. Em questão de segundos a jornalista estava gritando como se fosse um animal sendo abatido lentamente, Jack não sabia dizer se ela estava se divertindo ou se estava com medo, provavelmente as duas coisas. Em um certo ponto ele teve receio de perder sua audição por conta dos berros incessantes de Carly.

— Foi divertido e assustador. — falou uma Carly ainda meio tonta quando a curta volta terminou, ela com certeza estava sem fôlego de tanto gritar. — Acho que eu nunca mais vou fazer algo assim na minha... olhe, aquilo é um espaço para  _bungee jump?_  Nós temos que ir lá, Jack!

Jack cruzou os braços com desagrado, fechou os olhos e disse: 

— Você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que teria coragem de pular de uma altura tão grande. 

Quando os abriu novamente foi apenas para dar de cara com Carly já na metade do caminho de sua próxima atração escolhida.

Jack nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil acompanhar Carly, ela era imprevisível e um pouco impulsiva, ele não estava acostumado com esse tipo de atitude. Ninguém jamais o deixou falando sozinho feito um idiota e muito menos saiu por aí como se sua presença fosse insignificante, pelo menos não depois dele ter se tornado Rei.

Apesar de ter ido na frente Carly o esperou para subir no local, outra vez ela parecia estar no meio de um confronto entre seus sentimentos.

— Você não deveria ir se está com medo. — Jack falou à ela.

— E-eu sei, eu estou com medo, mas ao mesmo tempo quero fazer isso. Sabe, Jack, eu prefiro fazer algo divertido com medo do que não fazer nada. É cansativo ser sempre a espectadora medrosa, não me leve à mal, mas acho que isso é algo que você não pode entender.

Carly estava enganada, ele entendia. Em Satellite, Jack sempre aventurava-se com Yusei e os outros, mas a verdade é que ele não queria que sua vida se resumisse àquilo. Jack sempre quis mais, ele estava cansado de ficar naquele lugar cinzento e esquecido pelo resto do mundo sem a mínima perspectiva de futuro. Parece algo impossível de se imaginar, mas Jack Atlus tinha  _medo_. Ele tinha medo de passar o resto de seus dias sem conseguir mostrar às pessoas sua grandeza. Esse medo o fez agir de um modo inadmissível, ele usou Rally e roubou Yusei, ele fez isso em prol de si mesmo apenas. Jack não era como Carly, ele não tentou superar seus medos por conta própria, ele deu um jeito de seus amigos fazerem isso por ele ainda que indiretamente, ele era um perfeito  _covarde._

— É melhor a senhorita tirar os seus óculos, eles podem cair.

— Jack, você pode cuidar deles para mim? Se isso não for um problema, é claro. — o ex-Rei assentiu com a cabeça e pela primeira vez ele pôde ver os olhos de Carly, eles eram puros e hipnotizantes. — Obrigada.

Não é necessário dizer que a jornalista gritou até sua voz desaparecer durante a queda, Jack sentiu-se estranho por não estar do lado dela naquele momento como ele esteve na montanha-russa. Uma sensação estranha de proteção se apoderou dele, a ideia de Carly estar em perigo o deixou inquieto e o alívio só veio quando a jovem voltou sã e salva. Sã no estilo Carly de ser, obviamente.

Jack também pulou já que estava ali, foi bem entediante e...  _estúpido._

__________________

No fim da tarde, depois de todas aquelas pequenas aventuras estúpidas, Jack Atlus estava exatamente onde queria estar, no alto da Torre de Neo Domino.

— Você queria vir aqui porquê não pode ver Satellite, não é? — questionou Carly atrás dele. — Odeia tanto aquela cidade assim?

— Odeio o que ela representa. — o povo de Satellite era isolado do mundo, além de ser visto como a escória da sociedade. Jack conseguiu se livrar desse estigma, pelo menos por um tempo. — Eu sacrifiquei tudo para chegar aqui e conquistar o meu lugar e Yusei... a única coisa que ele fez para ser admirado foi aparecer e me vencer, ele não precisou perder nenhum amigo.

— Você não está sozinho, Jack. Eu sei que pensa que está, mas não é bem assim. Há muitas pessoas que admiram você, hoje mesmo teve aquele garoto, e... — Carly engoliu em seco. — E...eu...bem, eu... estou aqui.

Jack deixou de olhar para o pôr-do-sol e direcionou sua atenção para a jornalista que agora estava ao seu lado, Carly virou o rosto envergonhada quando ele fez isso.

— Eu admito que entrei naquele hospital com a única intenção de fazer uma grande reportagem sobre você, mas percebi à tempo o quão egoísta era usar alguém para o meu próprio benefício. Eu não quero ser uma jornalista como a Angela que passa por cima de qualquer um, senti vergonha de mim mesma quando notei que estava indo pelo mesmo caminho. Me desculpe, Jack.

Aquelas palavras o atingiram de uma maneira tão intensa quanto a marca de Signatário em seu braço. Eram exatamente aquelas palavras que ele deveria dizer à Rally e Yusei, à todos à quem ele abandonou por puro egoísmo e prepotência.

Jack Atlus não tinha o direito de ser Rei, ele nunca teve.

— Carly, obrigado. — sem hesitar ele tirou delicadamente os óculos da jovem, encarar aqueles olhos inocentes inusitadamente acalmavam seu coração. Será que os lábios dela causariam-lhe a mesma sensação acolhedora? Só havia uma maneira de descobrir. 

Carly parecia saber o que Jack estava prestes à fazer porquê fechou os olhos lentamente antes do duelista acabar com o espaço que os separava. Não havia desespero, ansiedade ou receio naquele beijo, todos esses sentimentos que deixavam as pessoas vulneráveis à seus instintos e impulsos mais primitivos foram substituídos pela calma e pela doçura. Era estúpido descrever um beijo com tais termos, mas Jack já não se importava em captar a estupidez dos momentos que o cercavam.

— Você me fez ver algo muito importante e eu jamais irei esquecer disso.

— Hã? — enquanto ela o olhava confusa Jack colocou seus óculos no lugar ao qual pertenciam. — E-e-e-eu... não sei o... que dizer, Jack.

Ela não precisava dizer nada assim como não precisava saber que Jack achara aquele simples beijo muito mais divertido do qualquer atração estúpida do parque de diversão.

 


End file.
